


Let me hold your hand

by Midnight_black23



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cat Yugyeom, Hybrid Kim Yugyeom, Loving Mark, M/M, Mild Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute yugyeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_black23/pseuds/Midnight_black23
Summary: Mark found a hybrid cold on the streets. He didn't expect to fall in love with the kitten.





	Let me hold your hand

**Author's Note:**

> Mark is taller than Yugyeom

Mark was walking home to the dorm where he lived with his 5 band mates Got6. It was starting to get dark, the rain didn't help as the clouds kept any sun left hidden from all below in the city. Mark had just left the studio where he was working on his martial arts tricking. They had a show coming up, so he didn't want to fall on stage. Doing that would worry the fans and cause problems for the group.

He walked around the side of the building a couple of blocks away from the Got6 dorm. He heard some sounds from the small ally as he was walking past. He stopped a second and listened. Was that whimpering? He turned and investigated the dark ally. He spotted a white shape in the void of trash and left furniture. As he approached the figure, he could hear the whimpering getting louder. Mark crouched as to not scare who it was.

"Hello?" He spoke softly. The figures head shot up looking at whoever was speaking to him. Mark couldn't believe the beauty he was looking at. The dark chocolate brown eyes with a natural wing type eyeliner look. The pale flawless skin with puffy red lips. He was stunning. The most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life. That includes all his ex’s and past partners.

The rapper snapped himself out of the trance. Putting his hand out to the boy he spoke in a very soft voice. "Come on sweetie, I won't hurt you." The boy looked at his hand and back at the face of the person. He thought he was handsome. His rescuers sweet smile and soft eyes. He felt weirdly safe with this man.

The boy reached out for the hand. Pulling himself out from the darkness into the light of the streetlights. Mark gasped at what he saw. He was a hybrid. The alluring boy had black cat ears poking out from his raven hair. An earring in both of his human ears and one through his right cat ear.

Mark looked the young boy up and down. He liked the boys style even if it was a bit muddy. That was a given with where he found the boy. He was wearing a large white shirt with black skinny jeans and combat boots. A black cloth choker around his neck like a collar. He was amazed at the sight and couldn’t help but stare at him and gape. He sure was a sight for sore eyes.

"What's your name sweetheart?" The LA boy asked. The hybrid just looked at his rescuer. His right ear twitching on the top of his head. He was shaking, cold and wet. Mark realized and shook his coat off his frame as the boy answered his question.   
"Yugyeom" the hybrid now known as Yugyeom said quietly.

"Okay Gyeomie. I'm Mark. Let's get you somewhere warm and changed from them clothes. Yeah?" Mark spoke draping his coat over the hybrids quaking shoulder. Holding him around the waist he shared his limited body heat with the kitten. Walking him towards the dorm building with one thing on his mind. How would he tell the guys he found a stray hybrid?

As they walked to the dorm Mark kept a firm but gentle grip on the hybrids waist to keep his close. The two got to the door to the dorm of the group and Mark fished in his coat pockets on Yugyeom to get the keys. The hybrid giggled as Mark accidentally tickled his side. Making Mark smile sweetly at him as to the older it sounded like bells, Soft and high pitched. He blushed as he saw the admiration on his face.

As he opened the door a loud shout was heard as a person flew out the dorm and into Mark. Knocking him back away from Yugyeom, who didn’t know what to do in the situation but defend himself. "Markie~ your back!!" The man shouted. This slightly made the younger hybrid jump, his ears spiking up, tail bristling. Causing him to hiss at the boy slightly. Mark realized the youngers distress and pulled the boy off him. To go calm to now frightened and defensive kitten.

"Gyeomie sweetie, calm down" the oldest spoke. His deep voice instantly having an effect on the young kitten. Him getting closer to the oldest and pushing himself into his chest. Purring as the man stroked his ears. He felt safe here with Mark. He didn’t know why but he was comforted when wrapped in Marks arms.

The two finally realized the confused band member of Mark watching them. His head cocked to the side. This was Jackson. He didn't have a clue what just happened just knew that a cat was with his Hyung.  
"Who's the cutie?" Jackson asked as he looked at the now calm hybrid who was cuddled into Marks chest. "This is Yugyeom, Yugyeom this is Jackson. I found him on the streets Gaga." He introduced the two and informed Jackson. The Chinese member just nodded his eyes filled with sympathy for the young kitten.

After everything had calmed down he sent Jackson in to tell the others he was back with a guest and to run a warm bath. He hadn't taken Yugyeom in yet wanting to make sure he was ready to meet the others after what happened with Jackson.   
"You ready kitten?" He asked as he held Yugyeom and stood in front of the door. The hybrid nodded and gripped onto Marks hand.

They both entered the dorm holding each other close. So that Yugyeom felt safe and Mark just liked how the smaller boy fit next to his body. As they entered the hybrid pushed himself more into the eldest. They made their way into the living room the hybrid looked the 5 boys who were sat on the couch and floor leaving a single arm chair for the two. Mark lead the hybrid over taking the coat off his shoulders and sitting down in the seat. Yugyeom followed his instincts and crawled into Marks lap curling up into his neck.

Mark didn’t know what to do with the boy who curled up into him. So, he slipped his hand under his bent legs to keep them close as they were close to falling off of the chair. Yugyeoms black tail curling around the elder’s wrist. To hold it so it didn’t move from where it was placed.

The others Cooed at the sight of the hybrid. They all thought he was adorable and wanted to keep him. After they all spoke about how Mark came to find the hybrid they realized that said boy was falling asleep in the eldest’s neck. He was purring as a warm hand was stroking his ears and petting his head. Marks other hand still holding the boy’s thigh keeping him safe in his lap with the tail now wrapped loosely around it.

"I'm going to get him in the bath then into bed, he will sleep with me" Mark spoke as he stood holding the yawning kitten in his arms. He was adorable in Marks mind and it made him smile down at the boy.

Mark made his way to the bathroom and sat the tired boy on the sink. Pulling out the plug and turning on the hot tap to warm the bath up before putting the plug back in when it was warm enough. He stood in front of the sleepy boy. Putting his hands at the top button of the boys top he asked for permission.   “Can I undress you, so I can give you a bath sweet?” Yugyeom looked up groggily rubbing his eyes waking himself up before nodding.

In a couple of moments Mark was staring at a naked hybrid who was blushing intensely. His eyes roamed the boy’s body before snapping out of his trance when he shifted his stance. Mark held his hand and helped the youngest into the bath.

Once in he washed the boy’s hair and all the dirt from his body. Cleaning him perfectly. Then helped him out of the bath wrapping him in a towel and making him brush his teeth and wash his face. When that was all done, and he was clean, he took him to his room across the hall. Drying his hair with a hairdryer being careful of his fluffy ears.

After that all was done they went to bed. Yugyeom was wearing one of Marks big jumpers along with some of his boxers. The collar was removed as Yugyeom didn't like the collar at all. Mark lay in the bed. Yugyeom crawled up to him laying his head tucked under his chin curled into the Americans warm body. His tail swaying over Marks legs as he was drifting off to sleep. Mark was falling for this kitten, he was just too cute.

The next morning Yugyeom was the first to wake up. Opening his eyes slowly as the light slapped him in the face through the slightly open curtains. Sitting up slightly he felt an arm tighten around his waist pulling him closer to the hard body. Yugyeom smelled the familiar scent of Mark and purred nuzzling under his chin to try and wake him up. After a good 10 minutes of pawing at Marks chest and nuzzling under his neck and head the oldest woke up.

“Morning Kitten, You okay?” Marks voice was deep and husky which made Yugyeoms fluffy ears twitch at the sexy sound. It was something Yugyeom could get used to. Looking at him he spoke.

“Yeah, I’m just hungry. Can I have some food?” Mark smiled at him and petted his head stroking his ears between his thumb and fingers. He nodded and nudged the boy to get up. The boy crawled down the bed and stretched which made Mark blush. Yugyeom stayed on his knees, stretching his arms over his head pawing at the sheets. Stretching his tail and back out. Mark blinked and looked away from the sight that had him heating up.

When the kitten was up and stretched they made their way out of the room. Both forgetting that Yugyeom was wearing little clothing. Walking into the kitchen the youngest was stared at. The boy seemed to give the other people in the room a wide birth and only sat down when Mark was seated. He did the same as he did the night before. He crawled into the eldest’s lap and stayed there as food was put in front of him along with a glass of milk. He looked to the food and accepted it but pushed the glass of milk away scowling at it like it would bite him.

Munching on his pancakes with chocolate sauce. He seemed to love the chocolate and tried to scrape up the droplets off his plate with his fork. The rest watched smiling at the hybrid boy whose tail was wagging quickly by Marks leg. After a second the eldest had an idea on how to get the boy to drink his milk. Mark asked Jinyoung to pass the chocolate sauce and a spoon. When he did Yugyeom watched as he poured the sauce into the milk and mixed it with the spoon.

“There, try that sweetheart” They all smiled at how Mark treated the boy. Yugyeom looked at the now chocolate substance, taking it in both hands as he stared over the rim at Mark who was grinning at him. Tipping it, Yugyeom drank a bit and hummed happily at the taste. His eyes lighting up as he drank the whole glass. As his ears wiggled happily and his tail hammered against the chair and Marks leg.

After that they all sat in the living room and spent the day telling Yugyeom about themselves. Yugyeom took a special liking to Jackson and Bambam as well as Mark who he liked from the start. The young hybrid had started to fall in love with the oldest rapper.

**~Time Skip~**  
It had been a couple of months since the hybrid had been brought into the dorm. He had met JYP that was scary. He thought that the boss wouldn't let him stay. But fortunately he did saying that he made the group happier and kept them relaxed, plus he had a massive impact on Mark who was now more social.

The members of Got6 were getting ready for their new comeback. They were going to the dance studio to learn the dance for their song Hard carry. They had been singing the song in the dorm since they recorded the studio version of the song. Yugyeom had learned the song off by heart singing it when he was alone in the dorm.

Today they had decided that they would take Yugyeom to the dance studio while they learned the steps. It was an effective way to get the younger out the dorm. They all piled into the van leaving to the studio. They were all wearing their dance clothes except Yugyeom who was wearing black skinny jeans with a black top. A choker around his neck that he had gotten off Mark couple of weeks before. It was the only type of collar that he would wear and that was because it was off of the oldest. Yugyeom sat next to mark in the van. He was closest to Mark and was always found around the oldest of the group. Yugyeom loved the man has for a while now.

Once at the studio they all went in. Yugyeom sat on the couch in the corner of the studio watching his Hyung’s learn the dance. He was intently watching them. Following the steps in small movements while mouthing along with the song.

After two hours the boys all knew the steps and was now just running through to get the steps right. What no one noticed was the maknae of them was now stood up next to the couch and was doing the dance along with them. Mark stopped dancing when it was his verse. He looked into the mirror and stopped at what he saw. The boy eyes closed doing the dance perfectly. Jinyoung was the next person to see after noticing Mark become still after that everyone started to realize what was going on. They all stopped dancing to watch the maknae dancing their song in the mirror.

When the song finished Yugyeom opened his eyes to see his Hyung’s staring at him. A red hue crawled across his nose and cheeks up his human ears and his cat ears twitched while his tail wrapped around his waist in embarrassment.

"How did you pick up the dance? Where did you learn to dance?" Jaebum asked he maknae complete wonder on his face. It even took Youngjae a while to get dance moves down and they he has been doing it for years.

"I just watched you learnt the dance and followed along. I was an underground dancer before I ended up on the streets." Yugyeom spoke to them pulling at his sleeves making sweater paws. The others were impressed. They asked Yugyeom to spot them. To keep an eye on their movements and point out any problems. He agreed

By the end of practice. They had the dance mostly perfected. The kitten was helping with moves and pointing out mistakes. It all went well. They all went to shower accept for Yugyeom who sat in the practice room waiting. While he was waiting he was singing to himself.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UbaPPPxyFj8>

 As he finished the song he turned to see the rest of the guys all showered at dressed watching him with opened mouths. He couldn't believe they had caught him singing there song.

"Wow Gyeomie, that was brilliant. Do you like that song?" Yugyeom just nodded his head and answered  
"Yeah it reminds me of someone" Jinyoung caught Yugyeoms eyes flitting across to Mark. Jinyoung smiled and promised himself to help the two lovebirds out.

**-Time Skip-**

A week later everyone knew that Yugyeom loved Mark. It was really obvious. He was always sat on the eldest’s lap. His tail always wrapped around Marks wrist when he could. The looks he gave the oldest when he wasn't looking. Yeah, he was totally in love with the rapper.

The others decided to put their plan in action. They were going to make Mark confess where Yugyeom could hear him.

They had Yugyeom play hide and seek with them except Mark and Jaebum. They knew Yugyeom would hide in Bambams wardrobe in his room, it was where he always hid. It was his hiding space. So, when he was hidden Jaebum brought Mark in from the walk they had both been on to the shop. Taking him into Bams room, mark was confused but brushed it off as the rest where in the other parts of the dorm.

In the wardrobe Yugyeom stayed frozen. He didn't want to move, he didn't want to let them know he was there. So, he stayed and listened. He didn’t want to ease drop but couldn’t help it. He didn’t want to interrupt them.

"I know you love Yugyeom" Jaebum didn't Beat around the bush. Mark looked shocked but nodded his head. He couldn’t deny it anymore he had fallen for the hybrid and hard. He told the truth to Jaebum.  
"Yeah he's just so cute, his fluffy ears and tail, his beautiful brown eyes, the way his nose scrunches up when he laughs. His dancing is brilliant, and he has the voice of a fucking angel. He's perfect. Yeah I love him"

Yugyeom couldn't believe what he had just heard. Mark loved him. His loved wasn’t one sided. Without thinking he threw himself from the wardrobe and glomped his love in a big hug. He grabbed Marks face pulling him down and kissing him. His tail wrapped itself around the man’s waist pulling him flush against him.

Mark was shocked and took a second to respond. But when he did he grabbed the small of his back with one hand holding their bodies together. With the other he put it against the boy’s shoulder blades holding him in place. They didn't hear the door to the room open and the rest of the group looking at them through the doorframe. The two didn’t separate though, they stayed in their passionate lip lock as Mark pushed the boy into the wall near them. The others blushed and decided to leave the two alone.

Grabbing the hybrids thighs, he hoisted him up so he could rap his legs around his waist. Mark spoke panting “Let take this to our room Kitten.” Yugyeom nodded at him not being able to form words as the other attacked his neck with bites and kisses. Mark carried in to his room and laid him out on the bed.

Within minutes they were both kissing and caressing each other as their clothes were removed. Once they were both naked they grinded against one another feeling their skin brushing against one another. Sweet gasps and moans falling from Yugyeoms lips as they pleasured one another. Mark pulled away as Yugyeom pushed against his chest, stopping the oldest from nipping at his neck and shoulders. He panted “I love you Mark”

Mark brushed the hair from the boys sweaty forehead stroking his cheek before sweetly kissing him replying “I love you too Kitten” With that they carried on with their special night.

 Everything was so surreal to Yugyeom, it was all so quick that he could only remember bits a pieces of what had happened. He recalled the feeling on Mark working him open so he could finally become one with the other. Wrapping his tail around the other waist as he pushed into him, making him his.

Could remember the kisses and bites that were left over his body and thighs, the hickeys that stained his skin in the best way. The way his legs shook with the feeling of being filled to his limit.

 His favorite was the groans and growls that fell from his partners lips. Whispering his name and praises against his lips and skin. The way he gently took his right fluffy ear between his teeth and nibbled making him arch his back off the bed and moan sinfully loud. “So sensitive baby” being said as the bundle of nerves where hit making him nearly scream.

Then when he was close Mark pushed in hard, hitting his prostate while biting into his fluffy ear again causing the tight feeling in his stomach loosen as he finished only to be filled with warm cum.

It was the best night of his life.

The next morning Yugyeom awoke to find himself lying on Marks chest. He moved his head to look up at his lover and kissed his jaw where he could reach. Placing his head back down he listened to the soft heartbeat as he snuggled closer. Not knowing that Mark was awake just keeping his eyes closed. His ears fluttering and his tail curling around the eldest’s leg.

Mark pulled him closer and kissed his hair making the boy giggle and try to sit up. When he tried he winced and whined at the pain in the bottom of his back. Mark tugged him back down and massaged the small of his back as they lay facing each other. “I love you so much” Yugyeom whispered out running soft fingers over Marks lips leaning in to peck him softly. “I love you too Gyeomie” He said back full of love and affection.

“Boyfriends?” Yugyeoms question made Mark smile and reply with a soft “Boyfriends” as he lent their foreheads together. The moment was ruined when Jackson and Bambam came running into the room screaming “breakfast”, only to stop staring at the two naked boys in bed. Turning on their heels and running from the shared space just as quick. Leaving a blushing hybrid and laughing rapper behind.

After that night they were inseparable. They sat together, slept together. They were lovers.

A year later the members of Got6 were doing a concert. It was going to be a memorable day. They had asked Yugyeom to sing forever young with them. And he had agreed. So, half way through they stopped the show to welcome the boyfriend of Mark onto the stage. No one could believe it when they beautiful hybrid walked on stage with a mic in his hand. He was hugged by the group members and given a kiss on the cheek by Mark. That was when their relationship went public. So, to not waste time they sang the song.

The show was great. It went without a hitch.

It was a week later that something's went wrong. Yugyeom was getting messages on social media saying different things.

_You aren't good enough for mark_

_You don't deserve him_

_He doesn't love you_

_You’re just a pet._

It broke his heart. Was this true? Was he not good enough? A sob escaped his threat. His ears push back against his head, hiding in his hair. He didn't realize how loud he was sobbing until the door to his and Marks room opened to his lover standing there. He rushed over to the bed fussing over the sad maknae. Yugyeom shown him everything. Mark reassured him everything was okay and that he would sort it out. The kitten cried himself to sleep in Marks arms.

The next morning there was a post put up by Mark.

**"To everyone who is against my relationship with Yugyeom. This doesn't affect you so why would you get involved with it? I love him more than anything and if you can't accept that then you are not a loyal fan of me or Got6. You just see us as pretty faces with good voices. To all those who do accept us thank you. Please stop sending him messages and leave us be. Thank you for understanding"**

After this was released the messages stopped. And all went back to the way it was.

The hybrid now had somewhere to belong. He had people who love him. And most importantly he has Mark. The one person who took a chance on a lost and hopeless kitten. It was all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment, subscribe and leave kudos <3


End file.
